In communication systems, network management systems configure and monitor various network elements using management messages in various protocols such as transaction language 1 (TL1) or simple network management protocol (SNMP). For example, using management messages, a network management system can set up and monitor network elements, such as line cards in a SONET network element. With the dramatic increases in the number of network elements requiring management, network management systems must frequently handle vast quantities of information relating to managed network elements.